


[Oldfic] Fragmented

by TheFanficMaster



Series: Old fanfics [7]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficMaster/pseuds/TheFanficMaster
Summary: An insight into the broken mind of the Will of the Abyss.





	[Oldfic] Fragmented

There are days when she wakes up furious. These are the days that she remembers everything, from the beginning all the way up until the end. She remembers _him,_ that horrible man and how he'd used her and her sister, made her believe in his sincerity only to find that she'd been tricked.

On these days, everyone in the Abyssal void steers clear of her. The dolls stay eerily silent on their shelves, like they would if they were any normal dolls in the human world. Cheshire used to stay in the corner and be as silent as the dolls, waiting for her to calm herself enough that he could step in and curl around her, shielding her from the anger and hatred. He would whisper comforting words in her ear and nuzzle her face until she giggled like a child.

But Cheshire is gone now, so there's nothing left to do other than let her fizzle down on her own. She writhes on the floor in pain, a type of pain that only she can see, hear, and feel. She screams and cries, slams herself into the walls of her prison and _wails_ because she's no different than a caged animal and _no one can hear her screaming._

She's just something for others to use for their own, selfish gain.

On other days, she wakes up confused. The dolls prefer these days over the angry ones. These days, she doesn't even remember going to sleep. Why is she sleeping on the floor? She remembers having pleasant dreams of a man with a smile only for her, a smile that makes her feel important. Something feels wrong about it, but the feelings are real.

Sometimes she wakes up happy. On these days, she dances and plays with the dolls as they chatter joyfully along with her. The dolls enjoy these days the most because she is pretty when she is happy. For her, the tea tastes marvelous and she's too lost in her own world to wonder just where the tea comes from or why dolls—inanimate objects—are speaking to her. She loves her room, often humming and kicking her feet in the air as she reads a book that she's never read before—or at least, she doesn't remember reading it before. But the cover is worn, the pages are yellowing and some of the words are blurred out from the liquid of tears.

She is too involved with the story to notice the silence of the dolls when she says, "Oh, someone's been reading my books! Naughty~!"

There are other days—significantly worse days—where she tries to forcefully change her prison. She's sad, angry, and too far gone to hear their voices. She only remembers the beginning. She chants her name to herself as she tears down the curtains, smashes prettily decorated teacups, topples furniture and cuts her hands on the glass of the mirror as she bashes it into a thousand pieces and slides to the floor.

The blood drips and she cries and laughs and yells.

"Why are you Alice?"

Why is her sister allowed outside of this world? Why is her sister _Alice_ while she is the _Will of the Abyss?_

What is different about them? Has she done something wrong?

Isn't her name _Alice_ too?

So why is she not Alice?

She wakes up in the morning after her rampage to find her wounds gone, the stains on the floor disappeared, and her room fixed exactly the way it was before. She laughs and cries some more.

" _I don't want to be the Will of the Abyss anymore!"_

She lies on the floor, staring numbly at the ceiling, eyelids drooping with tiredness.

"I want to be Alice."

She sleeps, knowing full well that she won't remember this in the morning.


End file.
